Unorthodox
by BoBaDragon
Summary: It definitely wasn't normal to willingly walk into a den of messed up assasins, but being in the mafia defied the rules of society. Just like Yubi did, as she made off with Squalo's sword polish grasped in her hand and a part of Hibari's heart.


**Hi everyone! BoBaDragon is back! So my first story didn't go as well as I had wanted it to, so I decided to rewrite it under a different title. And here it is! There are some things you should know about this story, such as the fact that it takes place in the future and the Arcobaleno are adults. If there's anything else, I'll be sure to add it on the next chapter so you guys know. Have fun reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>P.S. For those who know my old story, it is still up if you wish to read it or compare it with this one.<strong>

* * *

><p>The fact that she managed to sneak a pair of metal nunchuks past airport security was definitely the last thing on twenty-two year old Yubi's mind. Though sneaking a weapon past security was by no means a small feat, it was just another thing easily accomplished by a Vongola agent. Add that to the fact that she was more concerned about something else, and it would be clear that there was absolutely no thought or guilt about breaking the law.<p>

Shortly before finishing her last year of college in Japan, Yubi had received a job offer from a group of unruly and psychotic assassins. Against all common sense (mainly Kyoko and Haru), she had accepted. All that was left was to break it to the Tenth Vongola Boss, her cousin. Knowing him, he would faint from shock, unless attending college in a foreign country (Italy) along with Reborn's "help", had given him more backbone.

Either way, she didn't know what to expect, since they hadn't seen each other in four years. Kyoko and Haru weren't being of much help either. Instead of easing her worries although they had been against the decision (it was normal to not want a close friend surrounded by people with over-the-top murderous tendencies), the two were instead trying to pry Yubi off of her hotel bed in Italy.

Watching the ensuing chaos was a twenty-one year old Japanese woman with wavy, light brown hair and hazel eyes. Even while cooing at her adorable three year-old son, Kai, she still had time to pay attention to Haru finally manage to wrestle her sister off of the bed she was so desperately clinging onto. The corners of her mouth twitched into a small smile. Tsuna would be so surprised.

"Rin-chan, can you please grab Yubi-chan's things?" Not a moment later, Yubi was dragged out of the hotel room by two unexpectedly strong women. While Yubi was planning to delay meeting Tsuna for as long as possible, she should have predicted this outcome (there was evidence in the bathroom's trash can).

And so, highly skilled mafioso Sawada Yubi, reduced to a ragdoll by Kyoko and Haru, was forced to look on as her sister and nephew laughed out of amusement while rolling her luggage down corridors and into lobbies. Enduring the curious stares of hotel guests and employees, Yubi was handed her purse, quickly forced into a taxi, and left to stress over how to explain to Tsuna why she had accepted an offer to join the Varia. The fact that her sister, Rin, was calmly informing the slightly miffed driver of their destination in fluent Italian after putting away her luggage did nothing to soothe her nerves.

Before the group of five had left Japan, Tsuna had left a message for Kyoko, saying that he wanted to see them as soon as possible after they arrived in Italy. Along with expressing excitement at the prospect of meeting up again, he had included a restaurant address and a reservation time as the place to meet up. Upon hearing this, Yubi, who had just accepted the Varia's offer a few days prior to Tsuna's message, instantly knew she had a lot of explaining to do.

The closer the taxi and it's occupants got to their destination, the more Yubi restlessly shifted in her seat, preparing to open the taxi door and escape, but was held back by none other than her precious nephew, Kai. With just the simple act of wanting a hug, he alone prevented his aunt from bolting away (Kyoko made a mental note to buy him treats later). But it wasn't long before Yubi began contemplating whether or not she could get away with Kai in her arms. Some fine mafioso she was.

Right as she made plans to escape with Kai the next time he yearned for a hug and kiss, the taxi arrived at the meeting place: a homely brick restaurant with a small garden out in front. While the driver was pulling up to the parking lot, Yubi had (finally) resigned herself to her fate and was instead planning to take someone down with her. Completely lost in thought, she hadn't noticed that Haru had managed to get a firm hold on her left hand. As Haru wrestled with the "criminal", Rin, who had been sitting in between Kyoko and her sister, quickly handed Kai over to the prepared orange-haired female and locked her fingers around Yubi's wrist.

While the physical aspects were being handled by Haru and Rin, Kyoko, calmly carrying Kai, looked at the counter and paid the driver, money accompanied with a practiced polite "thank you". Needless to say, the taxi driver, who had before believed women weren't much of a threat, sped away as quickly as the speed limits would allow, and promised to always take care that his wife never became angry.

When the restaurant door opened with a soft tinkle of the bell, Tsuna stood up quickly in order to welcome his family and friends to Italy, but froze as he finally took in the scene before him. A ragdoll with long, brown hair was flanked by a short, brown haired guard on the left, a light brown haired guard on the right, and the mastermind of the entire plan with long, orange hair carrying a little boy possessing innocent brown eyes, dark hair, and an infectious smile coming towards the Vongola Decimo, his Guardians, Reborn, Bianchi, and Fuuta. Tsuna only had eyes for the lady holding onto the little boy, and his reaction, at least in Reborn's eyes, were to be expected. In seconds, the famed Vongola Decimo began incoherently mumbling and promptly fell backwards.

Reborn tsked in disapproval. There was no reason to act so extremely. After all, it was just the love of his life smiling at him with a little child in her arms. Nothing drastic at all. Thinking it over, Reborn made plans to take Tsuna's training in unexpected events a step up. But there was also the matter of another man.

"JUUDAIME! Are you okay?!" During the period in which Reborn mused and Gokudera fussed over Tsuna like a mother hen, Haru and Rin released Yubi, sat her down in the seat beside the infamous Hibari Kyoya as an afterthought (the two enjoyed Kyoko's face which shone with approval), had Kai handed back to his mother, and sat down in empty seats just as Tsuna regained his senses, sat down in his chair once again, and prepared for the worst. Which, obviously, didn't happen.

"Eh? But I thought Kyoko-chan..." Finally daring to glance at Kyoko, he was confused when greeted by empty arms and an equally confused Kyoko who hadn't understood what he meant. Although he was now officially the Tenth (the Ninth had retired and now was mentoring Tsuna alongside Reborn), he hadn't changed much during the four years under Reborn's training in Italy. He was still easily surprised, treasured his friends and family above all else, and had a horrible poker face. Which just meant that everyone gathered there would get the general idea of what was happening when she showed Tsuna the papers involving her admittance into the Varia, without him having to utter a single word. And it seemed that the time for her to reveal the papers had come, as Kyoko gave her an encouraging smile (after all of the dragging and being taken away against free will) and motioned for her to talk.

"Hey Tsuna, I have to give you a couple things. You should probably read them over as soon as possible." And then the papers, which Yubi had reluctantly taken out of her bag, were now held by her cousin. This being a suddenly more serious atmosphere (albeit not by much), everyone's attention was captured and they waited impatiently for Tsuna to finish reading. Except for Hibari, who had most likely came more for the free meal rather than at the Decimo's pleading. But as he had been sitting next to Yubi, he had caught glimpses of the papers she took out and promptly came to a conclusion. _His_ herbivore (though he supposed she was now an omnivore)had joined the group led by a man he was once interested in fighting against years ago.

The conclusion was confirmed when the Tenth had expressions of shock and horror intermingled with each other. One by one, the uninformed slowly began to get a grasp on what had happened, and everything became crystal clear to them as soon as the name "Varia" quietly left their boss's mouth.

"You joined the Varia?!" All at once, Yubi was flooded both physically and verbally by everyone. The end result was Hibari pulling out his tonfas and hitting anyone and everyone who dared to suffocate him. Although some certain females would believe he did it out of love and consideration, he had just wanted to not be crowded. He'd never admit aloud that he disliked the way everyone had come charging as if he wasn't sitting right beside their target.

When the crowd finally thinned out, Yubi was finally able to breathe once again and turned cautiously to Tsuna. He was the only one that was surprised who hadn't left his chair. Being the optimist in this unexpected situation wasn't easy, but he managed to pull it off with a slight smile. At least she hadn't announced that she was to be married soon. Though, glancing at his cousin and the man sitting next to her, Tsuna supposed that with several years, that announcement would eventually come.

"So, when do you have to move in?" Hopefully, they had at least a day to enjoy themselves before Yubi left for Varia HQ. But that wasn't the case.

"Someone's supposed to pick me up here today. I gave them the address and the reply read that someone would bring me back to HQ after my appointment. So I have this lunch together with everyone, and then after I have to brace myself for the horrors Lussuria has probably filled my room with." And oh, how she would brace herself. Though skilled in battle, the man's prowess in shopping and decorating terrified her even more. Yubi expected there would be a lot of pink. And ruffles.

As the rest of lunch finished smoothly without any unexpected developments, the mood was relaxed and comfortable as everyone chatted amiably. At least, until the door was violently kicked open and two figures strode in.

"VOIIIIIIII!"

"Everyone, Big Sis Lussuria has arrived! Yubi-chan, where are you?"

The presence of Squalo and Lussuria filled the room, and Tsuna could only hope that his cousin would stay sane, or at least keep the level of insanity she already possessed. As Squalo grumpily stalked his way to Yubi, Lussuria skipped amongst the people present, blowing kisses and striking poses all the while making his way next to Squalo. Who at this point was engaged in a glaring contest with Yubi.

It was no secret that the two didn't particularly like each other, and often bickered. So to be stuck with Squalo until she reached HQ was a displeasing prospect, and she only hoped that Lussuria would prevent the two from coming to blows. Most likely, however, the two of them wouldn't listen anyways.

"Squ-kun, Yubi-chan, we have to go! Say Bye~!"

Looking at the crowd of Vongola gathered in the restaurant, Yubi gave a small smile and grabbed her luggage. If only Squalo wasn't here.

"Well, here's to hoping I won't go crazy. See you later." Yubi was the first to exit the restaurant, a pissed Squalo following soon after, muttering choice words.

"Tch, only stupid and weak trash would say something as shitty as that." The moment the words left his mouth, a kick from in front of him was sent towards his crotch, and he immediately retaliated with a performance of sword-waving. In seconds, the once (somewhat) peaceful setting turned into a battlefield, and soon enough Lussuria was left to take his leave.

"JA NEEEE~!" With those words, he blew a kiss towards the group (specifically towards the Sun Guardian's direction) and departed to stop the chaos ensuing outside as best as possible. As the sleek black limousine carrying the trio drove away from sight minutes later, Rin spoke up looking more than just a little sheepish.

"So I know I should have mentioned this earlier, but if you hadn't noticed, I have a kid." And that marked the day when Tsuna collapsed twice due to immense shock and Kai sat down on his unmoving body, laughing.

"Should I not have mentioned that just after he got over the fact that Sis is part of Varia now?"

"Probably not." Everyone spoke at once and looked down with pity at their boss. Oh how much more training he would need.

"JUUDAIME!"


End file.
